


Got this Handled

by Ink_of_my_Veins



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: Boxers, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Public Sex, Stripping, Teasing, cyborg, dick tips, using sex to get information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_of_my_Veins/pseuds/Ink_of_my_Veins
Summary: "Don't worry, Chief, I've got this handled."It's not illegal if you don't get caught, right?





	Got this Handled

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece that was inspired by my roommate's art who was in turn inspired by a particularly juicy gif. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Click me to see some good porn ;)](https://interpolisunderinvestigation.tumblr.com/post/160061856241/hey-guys-sorry-for-not-drawing-in-a-while-ive)

Resting his chin against his hand, Irving bounced his crossed leg in a clear display of his disinterest. The meeting had drawn on far longer than originally intended as an agreement simply could not be reached. It was a meaningless dispute between several representatives whom had made their incompetence clear early on. It was almost a wonder how these people managed to make it this far.

Not that Irving truly needed to be present for the proceedings, but unlike some of his partners he preferred to speak for himself. It also served to give him some advantage; giving him an idea of how his partners ran their operations both publicly and privately. They might not even realize how much their choice of representatives could tell Irving in one meeting. For Irving it was almost too easy and the lack of challenge was becoming exasperating.

Almost as if on cue, he felt his wrist buzz, alerting him of an incoming text. Despite his disinterest he flicked his wrist discreetly, activating his phone screen on his wrist, and smirked. Such perfect timing.

He cleared his throat distinctly, drawing everyone's attention,

"We have been discussing this for some hours now. Perhaps a break is in order?" it was more a statement than a question and the recognition of his authority was apparent. The gathered men and women practically scrambled to make their agreements heard even as Irving stood. Quiet discussion followed his steps as he left.

 

* * *

 

 

Inspector Gadget hadn't bothered to hide his appearance, choosing instead to simply flash his badge at the security check points. Chief Quimby must have called ahead as they didn't even try to stop him as he passed through without a second glance. It was for the best as he doubted he would have even stopped for their questions. This meeting had been too long in coming.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait long on the unfinished floor two stories above the board room. Being a holiday there were no construction workers for which Gadget was glad. Things would go much more smoothly without witnesses. The less media attention the better.

Lighting up a cigarette he looked out the wide windows out onto the city below. It could be considered a breathtaking view if one wasn't aware of what truly happened below. As a detective that was his curse, his burden to bear. And as much as he tried to keep it from his personal life sometimes it was difficult. He took a deep drag and exhaled slowly, trying to clear his mind. He was here for a reason and he needed to focus. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

"You're early." his voice made Gadget's heart skip a beat and he smothered his smile with another drag of his cigarette.

"You're late."

"There are many disagreements in terms." he chuckled as Gadget finally turned to consider him.

Dr. Claw, Irving Favager, stood several feet away, hands in his pockets as he regarded the inspector. The inspector raised an eyebrow, stepping closer,

"Perhaps you should consult with different partners." he quipped, earning a snort of amusement.

"As you well know, we cannot choose whom we work with."

"No, most of us cannot." Gadget agreed, dropping his cigarette before crushing it beneath his heel, "But you can."

"You flatter me, Gino." Irving purred, strolling closer, eyeing the man up. His gaze was hungry and confident. He was a predator whose prey had no hope for escape. Whose prey didn't want to escape.

"Perhaps I'm overestimating you." Gadget mused, making his statement sound more like a question. Irving growled, his gaze darkening as he strode forward, his hand closing around Gadget's throat. He lifted his chin, baring his throat for the man, teeth bared in a feral grin.

Irving growled again, spinning the detective around before pulling him close.

"Nothing to say, Dr. Claw?" Gino challenged as Irving's fingers found his throat again, tracing along the seam.

"Choose your words carefully, Inspector, or you may not walk out of here." Irving warned, arms tightening around the man, his clawed fingers dangerously close to drawing blood.

Gino shivered at the thinly veiled threat, but said nothing more. Instead he let his body relax against Irving’s, his head tilting to the side. Irving hummed, pleased by the submission.

“Good boy,” he rumbled, as his fingers made slow work of the buttons of Gino's shirt, metal fingers tracing the edge of his skin as it was revealed. Gino kept himself still, knowing Irving would stop if he made any move to hasten the man's actions. Instead he watched Irving from the corner of his eye, breath hitching when a clawed finger caught an exposed wire.

 "If I had known this was all I needed to capture you, Inspector." he purred, breath ghosting over Gino's neck.

 "If only it were quite so simple, Dr. Claw." he shot back with a soft hiss as Irving's claws dug into his hip. Heat pooled in his belly and his hand moved to grip Irving's wrist, holding it in place.

 "You have some fire today, Gadget." Irving mused, his voice now deep and gravelly. It sent a shiver down Gino's spine. He could almost feel Dr. Claw's smug satisfaction beneath Irving's controlled touch.

 This encounter was dangerous for both of them, this they knew, their time was limited. For Gino it could mean death. For Irving it could mean the end of his empire. For both it would be their entire life's work yet neither even considered the possibility. Neither considered anything except for the other.

 "You kept me waiting." Gino accused, rolling his head back against Irving's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut.

 "I wouldn't have to if you simply ended this game." Irving hummed, his fingers moving deftly to unbuckle Gino's belt.

 "Why should I make it so easy?" Gino carded his fingers through Irving's hair, turning the man's head so that their lips nearly met. "All these years and only now do you offer me something I want..."

 "Something you clearly need." the man drawled, pushing Gino's pants down. Wiggling his hips Gino felt more than heard the pleasured rumble as he pushed his pants away. The chilled air raised goosebumps alongs his bared legs.

 "I'm starting to wonder if you came to me only for names." Irving hummed, his tone challenging Gino to protest. Gino chuckled, snaking an arm between them to grasp Irving's cock through his pressed slacks.

 "I'm beginning to think you aren't only interested in culling your enemies."

 Irving hummed, not deigning the comment an answer as he rolled his hips into Gino’s hand. He wouldn’t deny that it had been too long since their last encounter. Too long since they could play their little game. What he wouldn’t admit aloud was that he had missed Gino’s touch nor would he admit that he missed the man’s presence nor his wit. He wouldn’t admit that he had missed the man at all.

 “Do you really think so little of me?” he growled, nipping sharply at Gino’s neck, just below his collar. He didn’t wait for an answer as his hand dipped beneath Gino’s boxers, fingers stopping short as Gino bucked his hips expectantly. He whined softly as Irving stopped, fingers brushing along his hip bone.

 Irving’s words were baited despite his earlier words of ending this ‘little game’. Gino tried to turn, to face Irving, but the man held him firm, ‘tsking’ softly. He huffed and stroked Irving more firmly through the fabric of his pants.

 “No, but perhaps I should arrest you for attempting to obstruct justice.” he mused, a sly grin threatening to give him away, “Then we could drop the pretenses.”

 “It means you’ll stop pretending to be the “good cop” then perhaps you should.” Irving teased, his hand wrapping around Gino’s cock, drawing a breathy gasp from the cyborg, “But unfortunately we’re running short on time and you have a job to do. The man you’re looking for is Fryderyk Nowak.”

 “I-I have to call this in to the chief…” Gino warned, squirming against Irving’s grip, but he gave no indication that he intended to let go.

 “Go ahead, I’ll wait.”

 


End file.
